Discrete Fourier transforms are used extensively in the fields of image processing, synthetic aperture radar, signal processing and optics. Discrete Fourier transforms are analogous to Fourier transforms except that they are performed on sampled data rather than continuous data. In general the input data is either a linear or a planar array of complex numbers. In many prior applications, where discrete Fourier transforms are used they have been computed using the well known Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) algorithm. In some of these prior applications the time needed to implement the conventional Fast Fourier Transform algorithm is excessive. Thus prior applications required long times for the computation to be made via computer in a batch mode and precluded the possibility of real time processing. In addition the Fast Fourier Transform algorithm operates only for data of array lengths which are a power of two. This array length may not be convenient for the particular application. In many applications in these fields it would be desirable to perform hundreds of sequential discrete Fourier transforms. The prior art is incapable of making such computations in a timely manner. Therefore there is a need in the art to provide some means of performing discrete Fourier transforms in a more rapid manner.